Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to power-saving video cameras, and more particularly, to power-saving video streaming cameras.
Connecting with other people and pets 24 hours per day is not possible. People have used video cameras to stream video over Wi-Fi to capture moments with other people and pets, but these cameras only capture what is going on in the location where they are set up. Cameras of this type are not movable because they receive power via a connection to a wall outlet. The other option to connect with people and pets is to stream video via Wi-Fi from a self-contained device, which draws power from a battery instead of a wall outlet, attached to the subject. However, streaming video via Wi-Fi is extremely power intensive. Such a device, streaming video and maintaining a Wi-Fi connection while powered by battery, would quickly run out of power.
Streaming video and maintaining a Wi-Fi connection is power intensive. Many of the devices that exist must be plugged into a wall outlet because of their continuous power consumption requirements. Yet continuously streaming video of a remote subject generally serves little purpose. For example, there is no guarantee that the subject will always be in the location of this type of device. Alternative devices attach to the subject and record video, which can only be downloaded, edited, and/or viewed at a later date. In other words, this second class of device is not capable of streaming video over Wi-Fi or other network connection. While this approach provides constant video of the subject, is unconstrained by location, and is not as power intensive, such an approach has limited usefulness for users that want to connect with the subject via remote video in real time. A third class of device attach to the subject and stream video, but do not provide battery management features or automated event detection for triggering the device to perform power-related operations.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to allow for Wi-Fi and video streaming to be turned on only during certain events and for video quality to be adjusted based on battery life.